


Have a cigarette

by Polka



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Have a cigarette

从车行走出来的时候Arnold Rothstein的脸色不太好看。  
“到不了你要的那个数，Mr.Rothstein，”留着两撇胡子的车行老板摇了摇头，用一种惋惜的语气对他说，“零部件换过，车身有擦痕，也跑了很久了。真想要它的人是不在乎多花点钱买辆全新的。”  
“给我个价钱。”AR打断了他，冷冷地说。  
“两万。”  
“三万。”  
“两万五，这是最多了，我还得把它翻新一遍，你看这里，这些油漆。”  
“够了，”AR不耐烦地摆了摆手，“就这样，我要现款。”  
他拎着个装了杂物的手提箱走出来，身边无人跟随，在路口站了一会儿，慢悠悠地往回去的方向独自步行，路过利兹卡尔顿时折进去点了一块覆盆子挞和一杯咖啡。  
第二天这个犹太人就又一贫如洗了。前一天卖车和手表的五万块里有四万被他用来打发了Jimmy Walker——在牌桌上他输给了这家伙十万，而和政客赌博最麻烦的地方就是一不小心对方就会借机刁难你的生意——为了几间皮包公司每天的流水，AR决定还是先应付好这一笔债务。上一周放贷的利钱，加上这一笔，正好还清。  
反正他也想换辆车了。等自己周转灵活的时候，AR是这么考虑。  
而剩下的一万块钱则又被他拿去小赌了一把，输了个精光——他本想去碰碰运气，当一个人连着输了一个月的时候，总有运气即将再临的错觉，事实证明，那真的只是错觉而已。  
“我觉得你不应该进去。”Meyer拦在他面前，当他从那辆老旧的道奇里迈出来，刚准备踏进赌场的时候。他曾经沉默又听话的手下竟然试图拦住他，语气坚决而强硬。  
“这是我开的赌场，我现在要进去。”AR平静地答复他。  
“你没有钱可输了。”Meyer说得毫不客气。  
“哦。”AR回答，伸手去想拨开Meyer——小个子的犹太人却站得很稳，一动不动，于是他绕了过去，径直走进了赌场大门。  
他知道Meyer私下都在做些什么，还有现在已经投奔了意大利佬的Charlie，他俩在坦帕和Nucky合作，就是他自己曾拒绝掉的那笔生意，现在那儿的开发进展得十分顺利，他有所耳闻，却再也没有机会掺一脚进去了。  
从赌场走出来的时候，Meyer和车都已经不在原地，AR低笑了一声，戴上帽子，裹紧了毛呢大衣。

将车开回赌场时Meyer发现AR已经离开了。  
他不知道这次这个赌棍又输了多少钱，但当他无视自己的劝告伸手来推他的时候，Meyer难得地感到了恼火。他不知道还有什么方法能拦住AR——他一边变卖着东西，一边四处借钱，心思甚至都没法再集中回手头的生意上，他甚至在考虑转让他利润丰厚的印刷厂，只为了填补临时的漏洞。这家伙已经不是Meyer当初认识并崇拜着的那个精明的犹太商人了，只是个被冲昏了脑袋的赌棍而已。  
“你考虑来坦帕吗？”Nucky曾给过Meyer这个提议，“这边刚起步，你还可以把你那幸运的意大利朋友叫来一起干。”  
坦帕是个好平台，值得投入更多的精力，Meyer觉得自己是应该认真考虑下这个提议了，在纽约的生意一直走下坡路的时候。  
他在隔了两条街的路边找到了AR，正一个人裹紧大衣迎着风往前走，他将车开过去停在他身边，摁响了喇叭。  
AR拉开车门坐了进来，没打招呼，沉默了会儿才开口。“送我去公司。”他说。  
连他的说话音调都变得极低，整个人就像个漏了气的气球，显得陈旧、一蹶不振，还皱皱巴巴。  
Meyer先是盯着他，又赶忙挪开了视线，觉得不去看此刻的他才是种尊重的表现。

Meyer在盯着他，AR能感觉到。从车里直到进办公室，他都在偷偷盯着他。  
还有被自己甩开了一整天的，此刻正站在门口的两个保镖，包括走道里扫地的老妇和楼下的看门人。  
最近他对视线非常敏感。他觉得自己变老了——哪怕身上的西装依旧熨烫得平整，领结端正，头发也梳得服服帖帖，但那种他与生俱来的自信感却突然消退不见了，和他的运气一起。他想他是老了，这只是其中的一种表现。他很难集中精力在自己的账本上，尤其是那上面满满的红字——欠Nucky的50万只是个开始。或许他应该考虑出售最后几套房产，他为自己选好的养老之处。不，他还能再撑一阵子，债务可以再等等，他有个冬奥会的赌局，很快就能见分晓，他在里面投了五万块。  
Meyer的视线依旧停在他肩上，还有那两个保镖。AR猜得到他们在想什么——他不行了，一个在往泥潭里沉的可怜虫，正企图抓住最后一根稻草。  
“你们两个，”他焦躁地抬头朝门口说，“过来。”然后从胸口的口袋里掏出几张皱巴巴的钱，递给走上前的两个人，“这几天别跟着我了，等我有需要会再叫你们。”  
“还有你，”他看向小个子的犹太人，“你去看下那船酒的到货情况，别总是傻兮兮地站在这里。”  
Meyer退了出去，带上了办公室门。  
“回来。”他叫住走道上的人，朝他俩走过去，“看好他，不管他说什么，别让他落单。”他盯着两个人的脸，直到他们点头并站回了办公室门口。

***

“前面路口左拐。”AR对司机说。  
Meyer侧过脸看自己的老板，不知道他中途改变回酒店的计划是要去哪里。  
傍晚的纽约街头亮起了橘色街灯，商店的橱窗也纷纷开了照明，灯光五颜六色汇成一片。  
车停在一家制衣店门口。Charlie和Meyer对视了下，知道AR又准备添置些新行头了——他刚在赌桌上赢了点钱，心情应该不错。  
AR下了车，有服务生为他打开了门，但他没有踏进店内，回头朝Charlie和Meyer扬起下巴，“你们两个也进来。”  
“你试这套，”AR拎着套棕色的毛呢西装递给Meyer，又挑了套深蓝色格子的给Charlie，“你试这个。”然后自己端了杯茶，坐到试衣间门口的沙发上。  
Meyer先从试衣间里走了出来，AR搁下杯子，看着服务生帮他整理好衣领，系好领带。  
“就这套。”AR满意地说，“你帮他量好尺寸。”  
深蓝色将Charlie深色的皮肤衬得相当精神，Meyer顺着AR的视线打量自己的朋友，觉得他整个人看起来都不同了，跟他自己一样焕然一新，但Charlie皱着眉活动了下手臂，一脸不情愿的模样。  
“可以。”AR看着他，点头对服务生说，“还有，等会带这两位先生去看看领带。”  
最后AR还给他俩每个人买了一双鞋——上好的牛皮，油光锃亮，这让Meyer和Charlie都有些不知所措——通常他俩只能站在门口等着AR，抽着烟，彼此聊聊天。AR极少过问他们的私事，更不用说带他俩买衣服，还帮他们付钱。  
回到车里的时候，天色已经彻彻底底地暗了下去。  
“下周有个宴会，”AR说，“市长办的，你们两个跟着我一起出席。”  
Charlie点了点头，Meyer跟着，像两只听话的小猎犬。AR朝他们笑起来。  
“你们会出人头地的。”他微笑着说。

***

下午三点钟，Charlie从街边一栋低矮的两层楼房里钻出来，站在街边抽烟。这个博彩站刚刚建立，他顺道过来看一眼。  
“Lucky，”烟才燃了一半，就有人探出头来喊他，“你的电话。”  
Charlie疑惑地皱起眉，不知道什么人会找他找到这里。他回到屋内，拿起听筒。  
“Lucky？”是Meyer的声音。  
“嗯。”Charlie以不解的语气回应。  
“你有空吗？”Meyer的语气急促，像是发生了什么。  
“我在干活，”Charlie回答，“等会还要去酒厂，什么事？”  
“AR不见了。”Meyer说。  
“你知道，我在给Masseria干活。”Charlie压低了声音。  
“AR欠了一屁股赌债，”Meyer在电话那一侧再次说，“现在他不见了。”  
“大概他自己卷铺盖跑了？”Charlie摆弄着桌上的火柴盒问。他已经很久没见过AR了，上一次还是在他和Masseria谈生意的时候，他最近是听到了些传闻，说那个犹太阔佬在赌桌上把自己输得一文不剩。没有哪个家伙能够一直走狗屎运，Charlie想，哪怕是那个曾经料事如神的聪明人。  
“不，Charlie，”Meyer认真地说，“他没和任何人打过招呼，东西也都没有少。”  
“我问了Sam，他说AR接到了些催债的威胁电话，最后干脆拔了电话线。”Meyer又补充。  
这已经不关我的事了——Charlie想这么回答自己的老朋友。  
“你在哪里？我晚些来找你。”他说出口的却是这个。

从第三家赌场出来的时候，Charlie皱着眉头掏出烟，递给Meyer一支，划了三根火柴才在夜风里将自己那支点燃。  
他们按着AR的欠债名单找了五个人，没有一个承认知道AR在哪里。  
“或许他真的跑了。”Charlie说。   
“他的帽子还在办公室里。”Meyer也点燃了自己那支烟，回答Charlie。  
“见鬼。他曾经像耍猴子一样把我们耍得团团转，你还记得上次的海洛因吗？他甚至都不是我老板了，要是Masseria发现我扔下生意不管跟你四处找他的话……”Charlie有点急躁，他一急躁时意大利口音就格外重。  
“你还是来了，不是吗？”Meyer抬头看他。  
“名单上还有谁？”Charlie沮丧地问。  
“Thompson。”  
“Nucky？”  
“Titanic Thompson。”  
“哦，我知道，那可是个十足的混账。”Charlie将烟屁股扔在地上，用脚碾了两下，伸手打开车门。

“有意思。”Thomas咧嘴朝两个年轻人笑起来，露出一口发黄的牙齿。  
“我记得你是Masseria手下的人。”他打量着深色皮肤的意大利人，又看了看小个子的犹太人，两个人都神情严肃，像是随时要扑上来咬人。  
“别这么怒气冲冲嘛，放松。来支烟？或者你们要喝点什么？”他回头向酒吧招待挥手。  
“AR在哪里？”Charlie问。  
“那个四处欠钱的扑克脸？”Thomas挑了下眉毛，“大概和我的朋友在一起。”  
Charlie向前迈了一步想伸手拽对方的领口，Meyer从后面及时拉住了他。  
“他在哪里？我们来接他回去。”Meyer平静地说。  
“别激动，年轻人。”Thomas又笑起来，看了看Charlie，“我朋友只会跟他谈谈还钱的事，以非常温和的方式。等他们谈完，他自然就能回去了。”  
Meyer用余光确认了下四周——六个人，他和Charlie肯定应付不过来。于是他继续按着Charlie的手，朝Thomas点了点头，“他欠你多少钱？”  
“三十万。”Thomas饶有兴趣地打量着Meyer回答。  
“他会在这周内还给你，这是其中一部分。”Meyer伸手从衣服口袋里掏出一叠钱，放在桌上，“现在告诉我们他在哪里。”

那是间相当狭窄的屋子，在犹太人的老街区，夹在一家布料店和一间花店之间——都熄了灯，拉下了卷帘门，因为已经是凌晨时分。  
Charlie走在Meyer前面，伸手先推开门，探头进去看，屋子是空的，Thomas的手下已经撤走了。只有他的前老板像只被拔光了羽毛的孔雀一般坐在角落的水泥地上，昂贵的西服撕裂着口子，半边脸肿着，额头流着血。  
“AR？”Charlie试着叫了一声，发现他睁着眼睛倚在墙角，却没有回应。  
当他和Meyer各站在一边，想要把这个浑身是伤的家伙架起来的时候，AR才给出了点反应——他开始摇头。  
“不用，”他含混而吃力地说，“我自己能走。”然后在Charlie和Meyer的注视下，用一只手掌撑住地面，膝盖用力，试图靠自己的力量站起来。  
Charlie没有再伸手扶他，Meyer也没有，他们看着他摇摇晃晃地努力着，额头血和汗溶在一起，顺着脸颊一直流到下巴上。  
三分钟过去了，AR还是蹲在地上，咬着嘴唇。  
“我们送你回去。”先看不下去的是Meyer，他俯下身，将手从AR胳膊下绕过，架住他的腋窝。Charlie随即接手了另一侧，合力将AR扶了起来。  
Charlie能闻见AR身上的味道——香水、发油、泥土和血的味道，疼痛的颤抖从那具紧贴着的躯体上不停地传过来。  
“操，”他忍不住想骂人，“那帮狗娘养的对你做了什么？”  
AR没回答他，他只能感觉到这家伙的手指捏紧了他的西装后背。  
“我不会放过他们。”Charlie低声说，像是在说给AR听，又像是在说给Meyer和自己。他第一次看到这个教会他从穿衣服、打台球到做生意的男人把自己搞得如此狼狈。他真他妈的生气极了。他转过头越过AR的肩头看向板着脸的Meyer，知道对方和自己此刻是同样的心情。  
这是他们的AR。无论他是个怎样自大的、爱玩弄人的混蛋，在赌桌上输了多少钱，把自己搞成什么模样，都是那个一手把他们从下东区的小混混里提拔出来，让他们成为现在的自己的AR。他不能够容忍任何狗娘养的混账这么对待这个人。

凌晨四点，Charlie站在自己酒店套房的客厅里。Meyer关上了卧室门，走到他面前，伸手跟他又要了支烟。  
“我睡沙发，”Charlie看着Meyer困倦的脸，“你睡地毯，我会给床被子给你。”  
Meyer点了点头，燃着了手里的烟，深吸了一口，吐出一团白色雾气。  
“他还欠多少钱？”Charlie问。  
“要是每个债主这么对待他一次，他大概活不过这个星期。”Meyer回答。  
“我还有点钱，”Charlie沉默了会，开口说，“你觉得能先抵上吗？”  
“我也有点存款，”Meyer说，“凑凑应该勉强够。”  
“我只打算收他一成利钱。”Charlie说。  
Meyer朝他笑了。“你得给他准备套衣服，这么晚我可不打算帮他去拿。”  
“穿我的就行。”Charlie在沙发上坐了下来，脱掉沾着血和灰尘的外套。  
“恐怕不会合身。”  
“我们是债主，由不得他。”Charlie说。他悬着的心终于放了下来，甚至变得有些轻飘飘而愉快。  
他盯着Meyer，Meyer也盯着他，两个人又同时低声笑了起来。然后Meyer走到他身边，紧挨着他坐下，慢悠悠地抽完了那支烟。

 

fin.


End file.
